


Unspoken Questions

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Conference, F/F, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Silence of the Lambs, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Dana Scully is bored at the FBI's Annual Team Building Contest until she finds herself inexplicably drawn to Clarice Starling.
Relationships: Dana Scully/Clarice Starling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Unspoken Questions

Why am I so drawn to her?

Maybe it’s her eyes. Her gaze burns and I find myself looking into blue eyes a few shades darker than my own. 

Maybe it’s her voice. The way she drawls out “Dr. Scully” and I have to blink a second because she’s talking to _me_ and I don’t even know what she just said.

Maybe it’s her lips. I wonder if she knows how many times she bites them when she’s thinking and if she notices me when I can’t stop staring. 

Maybe it’s her smile. She hasn’t smiled often in the short time I have known her, but it makes my heart skip a beat when she does. 

Maybe it all comes down to the fact that she’s forbidden. By my own standards and probably by office regulations. The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest and I wonder how she would taste. I’m sure it would be better than anything I could imagine. 

Maybe it’s because we’re staying in a hotel for this annual FBI team building conference and I know she’s just two doors down. It would be so easy to ‘accidentally’ run into her and ask her for drinks. It would be even easier if she decides to raid the mini bar in one of our rooms instead of taking the elevator down thirteen floors to the halfway decent hotel bar. 

Maybe it’s her hands. She’s very expressive with them when she talks. Her hands are strong but slender, and I wonder if she spends a lot of time outdoors or doing hard work. 

Maybe it doesn’t matter because then I _do_ run into her. I meet her in the lobby after our latest presentation ends. Today is the last day of the conference, but we have one more night booked at the hotel. Our eyes meet for the third or fourth time this weekend, but this time it’s just the two of us. 

Before I can even say more than ‘hello,’ she answers my unspoken question and asks if I want to grab a drink. We make our way to the hotel bar and sit in the far corner. The bartender comes over and takes our order. Any other night I might have hit on the gorgeous blonde bartender, but she’s nothing compared to Clarice Starling. 

We don’t talk about work or the conference. She talks about how she loves being in the city but would never live here. She likes the constant white noise of the cars going by but she needs her open outdoor spaces, the scent of nature. 

I get the feeling that she doesn’t open up much and I can’t help but wonder _Why me?_ She has a slightly glassy look in her eyes after about an hour and I’m not sure if she’s drunk (she’s poured back a few whiskeys) or if it’s something else. Something more carnal. 

Maybe it’s the way her voice has gotten just a little deeper and her accent seems stronger. 

Maybe it’s her lips. She has to know I’m staring at them and imagining how soft they would feel against my own. 

Maybe it’s because she’s still forbidden, but I’m starting to lose the little resolve I had in the first place. Maybe that’s because I, too, have had a few drinks. I’m nursing my fourth vodka. 

Her intense gaze burns until I can’t take it anymore. I place my hand on her thigh and tell her we’d be more comfortable in my room. I lean over to whisper in her ear, just to be sure she wants what I’m asking for. I tell her that she’d be more comfortable with her legs over my shoulders and her clothes lying on my floor.

I decide it’s her smile. She holds my gaze as she throws some cash on the table, more than enough to pay for both of our drinks and leave a generous tip. Then she smiles at me and this time she’s teasing, flirting with me. 

Maybe it’s also her hands. She places her hand gently on the small of my back when we walk towards the elevator, guiding me. And later, after I’ve made her come again and again, after she’s moaning out my name, her hands are all over me. Her strong fingers are inside of me, moving perfectly and driving me wild. 

\----

_I should have asked for her number._

Starling is gone when I wake up, but I’m not surprised. She doesn’t seem like the relationship type, and I’m certainly not ready for anything remotely that serious. 

The phone rings from the bedside table and I jump, startled. I answer it, foolishly wondering if it’s Starling. It’s not. A much-too-cheery voice greets me, reminding me that I requested a wake up call. 

I hang up the phone and decide to get packed to leave. I’m thirsty but luckily there is a glass of water next on the nightstand. I take a sip and notice a message written on the hotel-provided notepad. 

_Last night was lovely. Same time next year?_

I laugh out loud. While the conference was not too informative, it was nice to reconnect with some colleagues. And now I have another reason to come back.


End file.
